Our Moments
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu poderia perdoar tudo desde que a amasse o suficiente. Eu não amei. Esse é o preço. - Para a Haru, a Rac, e para mim que faço aniversário.


**Contém SPOILERS do final de Shaman King. Como você já ficou sabendo do fim, não tem problema, PP. 8D**

* * *

_**Our Moments **_

_-_

_Eu poderia perdoar tudo desde que a amasse o suficiente. Eu não amei. Esse é o preço._

_-_

_Para a Haru, a Rac e, é claro, para mim que faço aniversário hoje._

_-_

O lugar onde se encontra é escuro e frio. O incessante barulho da luz piscante é incômodo e lhe dá a única certeza de que ela irá queimar. Não resta dúvidas, assim como jamais restou em nenhuma de suas atitudes. Enquanto tamborila os dedos suavemente contra a mesa metálica, lança um olhar cínico na direção do vidro espelhado e sorri. _Para o nada,_ alguns diriam, porque não há ninguém ao outro lado.

Mas isso, pensa ele, é apenas para os descrentes que não enxergam além. Ele também não pode ver por causa da proteção, mas tem certeza absoluta de que está lá. É simples, é fácil compreender quando se é capaz de ver espíritos. Claro, ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse. O considerariam um lunático, um louco que deveria ser internado por ser uma ameaça à sociedade.

Francamente, pensar em todas essas coisas simplesmente o fazia rir. Rir até não querer mais. Até se sentir satisfeito. E, realmente, quando viu um rosto conhecido irromper da porta, teve que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada. Ele fora a pessoa responsável por trazê-lo algemado – como se encontrava agora – até ali.

Ele está nervoso. Compreender isso é quase tão simples quanto enxergar o que se esconde por trás das íris esverdeadas. Não um verde comum, mas um verde oliva. Observador, sorri como quem não quer nada. Como quem já conseguiu _tudo_ o que queria. O silêncio paira no local, enquanto encara as próprias algemas. Estava sendo um bom garoto. Comportado a ponto de permanecer ali sem dizer nada. Nenhuma simples palavra de defesa.

Então, cansado de esperar que qualquer palavra saia dos lábios do apreendido, Lyserg Diethel resolve começar _o jogo._

"Onde eles—"

"—estão?" Conclui, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. É a sua marca registrada. "Francamente, você me trouxe até aqui apenas por isso? Sabe quantas coisas eu poderia estar fazendo agora?"

"Não há sinal de nenhum dos dois, _Hao._ Também não há corpos, ou chance de chamar seus espíritos, porque Kino-sama tentou." Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios. "E a única pessoa que tinha algum motivo para fazer algo – e poder para tal – é você."

Os olhos de Hao Asakura brilham. Não castanhos, mas rubros. Lyserg tem essa impressão quando o vê inclinar-se para frente, olhando-o nos olhos. _É a luz,_ tenta se convencer.

"Ou seja, você está dizendo que matei o meu irmão e a sua esposa." Ele sorri.

"Estou dizendo que você—"

"—era o único que tinha motivos para isso. Claro, como se não desse no mesmo." Os olhos dele brincam, olhando em volta da sala, buscando a luz piscante. _Ela irá queimar._

"Eu só preciso ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Hao. Estou tentando te ajudar."

Agora é o momento de rir. E ele ri. Gargalha como nunca na vida, apoiando a testa entre os braços. Lyserg se assusta com aquela atitude. Se achava estar lidando com um louco, agora tinha certeza.

"Você, tentando me ajudar?" As sobrancelhas se arqueiam e ele busca recuperar o fôlego, deixando que um riso baixo escapasse vez ou outra. "Oras, faça-me o favor. Até hoje matei mais pessoas do que pode contabilizar – inclusive seus próprios pais – e tudo o que quer saber é sobre meu irmão e sua esposa? Sabe o quão irônico isso parece? Pois eu vou te dizer. É tão irônico quanto _prender_ o Shaman King."

Os lábios do detetive se crispam de tal maneira que parecem nada mais do que uma simples cicatriz desenhada em seu rosto. Hao ergue os olhos para ele, os cabelos lhe cobrindo os olhos parcialmente.

"Por favor, Hao, conte-me o que aconteceu." É a única coisa que sua mente brilhante consegue articular. Talvez seja o olhar, pensa ele. Ou o sorriso de meia lua. Mas o fato é que é _difícil_ encarar Hao Asakura por muito tempo. É como mergulhar num mar de sangue rumo ao desespero. Lyserg não tem remos, apenas um barco que ainda se mantém firme apesar da maré.

Hao se endireita na cadeira. Seus olhos brilham como as chamas de um incêndio que consome uma floresta inteira. E surtem _o mesmo_ efeito. Joga os cabelos para trás com um movimento sutil da cabeça e então suspira, concordando.

"Se quer mesmo saber, eu não tenho nada a perder." Encolhe os ombros. "Anna era, para muitos de vocês, apenas a noiva de Yoh. Uma bruxa, a qual temiam pelo seu poder de persuasão e pelas ordens. Para mim, ela foi muito mais do que isso, Lyserg. E eu posso dizer, com todas as letras: _eu a amei._"

* * *

_"Talvez seja difícil entender, como eu poderia dizer? Anna era um mistério. Um quebra-cabeças que eu estava disposto a resolver. O problema é quando você se envolve demais com algo, acaba perdendo a noção das coisas, Lyserg. E isso te leva a cometer erros irreparáveis. Erros que, nem mesmo o Shaman King ou qualquer outro, ninguém é capaz de reverter._

_Acho que se devo começar por algum ponto dessa história para que faça sentido, deve ser pelo começo. Você já o conhece, eu já o conheço e provavelmente todos os amigos e chegados dos Asakura também._

_Anna era a noiva dos Asakura. Não precisamente noiva de Yoh, mas da família. Era uma conseqüência que fosse noiva dele porque, tecnicamente falando, ele __era__ o único herdeiro da família, já que naquela época a minha existência era desconhecida pelos dois._

_A família escondeu isso, creio que de todo mundo, com medo do alvoroço que isso podia criar no mundo shaman. Afinal, era de mim que estavam falando. O shaman que, de 500 em 500 anos, buscava a vingança absoluta sobre os humanos. Mas essa é apenas a parte que você conhece e, creio eu, não quer ouvir._

_Então eu vou contar aquilo que não sabe, que te interessa e que me fez parar aqui, nesta mesa, diante dos seus olhos. O fato é que Anna era grata a Yoh. Grata por ele ter salvo sua vida do oni que ela própria criou. Grata pela família tê-la acolhido quando a sua própria a desprezou. E, principalmente, grata por Yoh não vê-la como o monstro que ela própria se considerava. _

_Não podia ter dado certo, entende? Entre eles. Anna gostava de Yoh, mas Yoh a amava. E quando a diferença de sentimentos é muito grande, é impossível que dure muito tempo. Não importa o quanto os dois lados se esforcem. A não ser, é claro, que haja algo que ajude o lado fraco a se sustentar. E esse algo era eu._

_Além disso, Yoh era submisso às vontades dela. E me diga, caro Lyserg, que mulher no mundo quer um homem que somente a obedeça?" _

* * *

O detetive o encara, incrédulo. Não pode crer na naturalidade com a qual ele trata os fatos. Mas, oras, ele não é Hao Asakura, afinal? Lyserg não sabe porque está tão surpreso, se ainda se lembra de tudo o que ele fez – _inclusive matar os seus pais, detetive._

"Então você está dizendo que teve um caso com ela?"

"Pelo que vejo, o seu título de detetive não se deve somente ao fato de descobrir as coisas óbvias." Ironiza, sorrindo. E é aquele maldito sorriso, pensa Lyserg, que o faz crer que ele não está mentindo.

Mas é difícil de acreditar. Porque Anna sempre foi tão fiel. Sempre mostrou, apesar de sua frieza, _amar tanto_ Yoh. E é o que ela sempre dizia, não é? Que o amava. Que faria tudo por ele. Que era somente Yoh e tão somente Yoh... Então por que as palavras de Hao pareciam tão verdadeiras agora?

"Vejo que ainda não acredita. " Ele se ajeita na cadeira para visualizar melhor o perfil do detetive. Lyserg sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. O tipo de arrepio que só vem acompanhado do medo ou da cautela. E ele tinha certeza de que, no caso de Hao Asakura, deveria ter os dois.

_"É como se ele ainda pudesse ler a minha mente."_

O sorriso novamente.

"Então deixe-me contar o resto para que possa compreender, meu caro detetive." Prossegue ele. "Eu a conheci a caminho do Shaman Fight..."

* * *

_"Anna estava indo ao encontro de Yoh, porque, como a família havia ordenado, lhe ensinaria o Cho Senji Ryakketsu¹. Eu fiquei curioso, quem não ficaria? Ela foi a única pessoa, dentro de toda a família, capaz de dominar os meus shikigamis com o auxílio do 1080._

_Entenda que não é qualquer um que é capaz de quebrar o feitiço que coloquei naquele livro. E ela, de fato, não era qualquer uma. A curiosidade sempre me foi um mal e decidi averiguar com os próprios olhos._

_Mas eu quero que fique claro que não foi amor à primeira vista por nenhum dos dois lados. Eu apenas vi nela a esposa perfeita para ficar ao lado do Shaman King, enquanto ela viu em mim nada mais que um idiota que queria tomar seu tempo. E ela foi a primeira mulher a me desafiar, Lyserg. O sabor disso é algo único que você só compreende ao encontrar a mulher certa para a sua vida. É um sabor que não provei com nenhuma das minhas antigas esposas ou mesmo com o respeito que tinha por minha mãe._

_E Anna mostrou ter austeridade e vivacidade para lidar com isso. Quem é idiota o suficiente de acreditar que ela apenas fez Yoh passar por todos aqueles treinos porque queria que ele se tornasse o Shaman King, não esteve nem próximo de saber quem era Anna. Como eu disse inicialmente, Anna gostava de Yoh. Tanto que não queria que ele morresse nas mãos de um inimigo qualquer, como eu. _

_Para tal, ela esteve disposta a ser vista como uma carrasca, mesmo pelo próprio noivo que a amava. Ela era sempre deixada para trás quando ele se divertia com os amigos. Era sempre a pessoa que os observava e nunca participava de nada, Lyserg. Mas você, é claro, não deve ter notado. Porque todos os que 'fazem parte' nunca conseguem olhar para fora._

_Entretanto, eu, que estava de fora, acompanhei tudo. Eu, que não era próximo dela, pude ver todo o seu sofrimento diante do modo como os amigos de meu irmão a tratavam. É fato, eu não preciso esconder, que ela não se importava com a opinião alheia. Mas imagine o que é saber que, pelas costas, todos falam mal de você para a única pessoa com quem você realmente se importa? Eu, no lugar dela, também me sentiria péssimo._

_O jeito de Anna demonstrar isso era ser ainda mais severa e mais fechada. Tenho certeza de que, em algum ponto do Shaman Fight, Yoh realmente temeu que Anna pudesse readquirir o reishi², tamanha a sua frieza e distância. É claro, ele não sabia realmente como aquela habilidade funcionava, mas se havia ido embora, por que não poderia voltar? Ele sempre se questionava acerca disso, eu podia ler claramente em sua mente, em seus olhos e em toda a extensão de sua alma._

_Yoh sempre foi muito simples, é difícil não gostar dele. E não digo isso como sua outra metade ou como irmão, mas como pessoa. Você mesmo acabou se aproximando sem notar, não é? Sei que não foi diferente com Anna ou com nenhum dos outros. Yoh tem algo que nos faz gostar dele, não importa o quão estúpidos seus atos pareçam. E acho que sua maior estupidez foi colocar os amigos em primeiro lugar. Isso tudo sem perceber."_

* * *

Três batidas são ouvidas na porta e um guarda se aproxima, murmurando algo ao ouvido do detetive. Lyserg concorda com a cabeça e se levanta lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Hao por nenhum momento.

"Preciso falar com uma pessoa que está aqui fora. Você se importa?"

"Fique à vontade, detetive." Ele sorri. "Afinal, eu tenho _todo o tempo do mundo._"

O sorriso. A luz piscante _(vai queimar, sabe?)_. Lyserg se apressa em sair da sala, deixando Hao para trás. Quem deveria estar assustado é o réu, mas Lyserg sabe que isso jamais acontecerá com Hao.

"É tudo uma brincadeira para ele." Murmura, mais para si mesmo do que para a pessoa que o encara. "Um jogo."

"Ele é, afinal, Hao Asakura, não é?" Um leve encolher de ombros e um suspiro. "Não conseguiu arrancar nada dele?"

"Nada significativo até agora. Mas ele parece disposto a me contar tudo até os mínimos detalhes. Tudo o que sei é que parece que ele e Anna mantiveram um caso secreto. Mas me diga... o que alguém tão ocupado como você faz por aqui, _Ren?_"

O chinês fica em silêncio por algum tempo e toma um gole pequeno do leite duplo que trouxe do café.

"Um caso? Nunca acreditei que Anna fosse realmente capaz de trair Yoh. Afinal, ela não era tudo o que imaginamos." Uma breve pausa. O chinês se aproxima do vidro espelhado e encara o shaman. Ele sorri, olhando na mesma direção. E, por um instante, Ren sente como se ele olhasse diretamente para si. E só este momento, este mínimo olhar, faz com que um arrepio gélido se espalhe por seu corpo. "Vim aqui porque queria ver pessoalmente se era verdade. Aproveitei que estava a negócios. E... tem mesmo certeza de que ele não pode nos ver?"

Os olhos. Só por um segundo. _Só um._ Rubros, olhando diretamente. Incitando-o. _'Venha, Ren, venha até mim. Você não quer a verdade? Então por que não se aproxima...? Por que não se junta a mim?'_ E a luz piscante. Incessantemente piscante.

"Tenho, ele não pode nos ver." Lyserg confirma e então vê que Ren segura o copo com força. Força _demais._ "Ren? Ren? Algo errado?"

"Não." Ele confirma, afastando-se _(fugindo)_ dos olhos rubros _(porque isso jamais existiu. Nem mesmo no inferno. Ninguém pode ter olhos da cor do sangue. Ninguém)_. "Temo não poder acompanhar seu interrogatório, Men está me esperando. O deixei no hotel com Jeanne."

"A senhorita Jeanne também está aqui? Mande lembranças a ela e ao Men." Ele diz, encarando a imagem de Hao ao outro lado do vidro. Agora ele tamborila os dedos novamente sobre a mesa. "São os olhos, não é?"

"E o sorriso também." Ren confirma, colocando uma das mãos no bolso. "Tome cuidado com ele, Lyserg. Hao pode te convencer do maior dos absurdos em um piscar de olhos."

"Eu sei."

Lyserg acompanha Ren sair da delegacia com os olhos e então respira profundamente uma, duas vezes e aceita o capuccino e o café que um dos guardas lhe oferece, levando-o para dentro da sala de interrogatório. Hao está de cabeça baixa, encarando o próprio reflexo distorcido na mesa metálica e sorrindo.

"Se bem me lembro, você gosta de café." Estende um dos copos para ele, sentando-se novamente à sua frente.

"Agradeço à gentileza, detetive. Quando vir Ren novamente, mande lembranças a ele por mim." Um sorriso. Aquele maldito sorriso demoníaco e o olhar de quem sabe tudo. O olhar de um verdadeiro _Rei._

"Podemos voltar à história?" Lyserg interpola, tomando um gole do capuccino _(o sabor nunca foi tão amargo)._

"Ah, claro." Hao toma um gole curto do café, os olhos voltados para baixo, como se visse além daquilo. "Anna passou a caminhar sozinha de noite..."

* * *

_"E tornou-se uma presa fácil para mim. No começo, eu apenas a observava. Caminhar sem rumo, passar os dedos sobre as contas do rosário. Observar o mar, calada, sozinha. Tudo o que ela buscava era algum tipo de conforto que escondesse dela o seu próprio desespero. Só o que ela queria, era alguém que pudesse compreender e confortar todo aquele mal que ela guardava dentro de si._

_E em uma dessas caminhadas, quando ela foi até a praia, eu decidi ir até ela. Havia algo entre nós, Lyserg. Algo além do ódio, acima do amor. Algo que nos ligava de uma maneira mais profunda e mais forte também. Diga-me, você acredita em destino?_

_O que nós possuíamos era algo semelhante a isso. Nossas vidas estavam ligadas pela solidão que compartilhávamos dia após dia. Todos temiam Anna, todos me temiam. Era difícil não enxergar as semelhanças quando eram tão visíveis ao menos para nós dois._

_Fui eu quem deu o primeiro passo, é claro. Anna não queria, ela negou piamente, porque era errado. Ela não podia fazer isso com Yoh, ela amava Yoh. E eu era estúpido por insistir, porque ela jamais cederia aos meus encantos. Me lembro de cada uma das palavras dela e posso até repeti-las: _

_'Eu o amo. O amo de um jeito que você jamais compreenderá. Porque alguém estúpido e egoísta como você não pode entender isso, Hao. Não importa o que diga, eu jamais vou ceder às suas vontades e deixar o Yoh para trás. Ele precisa dos amigos e você não me fará mudar de idéia.'_

_Durante algum tempo, ela fez jus às próprias palavras. Resistiu bravamente às minhas investidas mesmo nos dias em que se encontrava mais solitária. Com o tempo, ficava insuportável passar as noites ouvindo as comemorações de Yoh com seus amigos. Sempre as mesmas gritarias, brigas e algazarras apenas para comemorar o avanço de mais uma fase do Shaman Fight._

_Ela buscava refúgio na natureza, escondendo-se nas areias da praia, caminhando sem rumo nas noites estreladas e, vez ou outra, se deparava comigo. Seu eterno carrasco que insistia em persegui-la querendo lhe trazer algum conforto. Eu podia não ler a mente de Anna, mas a compreendia melhor do que ninguém. Ainda não sei como Yoh permitiu que ela escapasse por entre seus dedos e a deixasse parar nos meus braços. Isso é algo que eu jamais permitiria, Lyserg. Jamais."_

* * *

"Você induziu a noiva do seu próprio irmão a trai-lo com você e consegue dizer isso tudo sem nem sequer se arrepender, Hao?" As palavras saltam de sua boca antes que possa freá-las.

Lyserg sabe que é exatamente isso o que Hao quer. Quer que ele perca a calma como está fazendo agora, pressionando com força o copo plástico. Quer que perca a calma até que não reste mais nada. Porque faz parte das regras do jogo e assim ele _vence._

"Não me entenda mal, caro detetive, mas deixarei que interprete como bem quiser."

O _maldito_ sorriso permanece em seus lábios. _Um ponto_ para Hao Asakura.

"Mas ele é seu irmão!" Ele _tenta_, mas não consegue se recompor.

"Sei bem disso, Lyserg. Tão bem quanto sei que Anna não seria feliz ao lado dele. Devo prosseguir com a história ou não está apto a ouvir o resto?"

Um meneio positivo com a cabeça é sua única resposta.

"Anna sentia-se culpada com aquela situação..."

* * *

_"É claro, quem não se sentiria? Ela podia não amar Yoh, mas descobrir isso, ficar com o irmão dele na mesma noite e não conseguir arrepender-se por isso, pesou sobre suas costas. E ainda assim, ela gostava e era completamente grata a ele. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos de ela não ter simplesmente jogado tudo para o alto para ficar comigo._

_O outro, é claro, além do compromisso com a família Asakura, era o fato de que meus objetivos não iam de acordo com a sua conduta. Não digo com os seus ideais, mas com a conduta que aprendeu a ter com os meus avós. Eles seguiam normas muito rígidas, se é que você me entende._

_Mas eu sabia que ela, tanto quanto eu, odiava os humanos. E mesmo Yoh, com aquele jeito patético, afirmou ter o mesmo sentimento que nós. E foi exatamente por isso que eu e Anna nos demos tão bem com ele a ponto de perdermos nossos próprios poderes. De qualquer forma, isso não significava que eles não poderiam voltar, ou pelo menos era o que Yoh achava até que eu explicasse a ele o verdadeiro motivo de existir o reishi._

_Isso nada tem de relevante a essa altura da história. O que acontece é que, apesar de Anna ser a favor sobre o fato de os humanos serem desprezíveis, ela não apoiava a minha idéia de simplesmente disseminar toda a raça humana, eliminando-os de todo o planeta. Era um empecilho pequeno e Anna me fez escolher entre ela e o meu sonho na noite antes de ir para o Continente Perdido de Mu._

_Já naquela época, mantínhamos um caso firme. Quando ela não vinha me ver, eu me arriscava a vê-la. E mesmo quando nos mantivemos debaixo do mesmo teto – comigo dividindo o quarto com Yoh – mantínhamos nossos encontros furtivos, de maneira que nenhum outro ficasse sabendo. _

_Horo nos pegou em flagrante uma vez. Eu estava pronto para carbonizá-lo até a alma e Anna o mandaria para o inferno. O quê? Não me olhe com essa cara. Era um favor que estaríamos fazendo ao mundo. Um idiota a menos. Mas ele apenas estava sonâmbulo, dizendo coisas desconexas enquanto buscava a geladeira._

_Depois disso, fomos mais cuidadosos. Procurávamos não nos encontrarmos com tanta freqüência, até que ela me propôs aquilo. Confesso que apesar da grandeza do meu sonho, estive em um maldito impasse de deixar tudo para trás por causa dela. Mas acontece que nós dois sabíamos que jamais daria certo. Anna precisava ficar ao lado de Yoh. E eu estava preso ao meu desejo de vingança._

_Ambos presos aos nossos sonhos, às nossas obrigações. Mas eu pensei, Lyserg, pensei seriamente que eu podia ser feliz ao lado dela. Talvez pela primeira vez em 1000 anos eu pudesse ser feliz de verdade. Eu poderia ter uma família da qual me orgulhar, um filho do qual eu cuidaria com carinho, uma mulher que me amaria pelo que eu sou... Mas eu sabia que aquilo tudo não podia perdurar. Eu não podia. Ela não podia. _

_E aquela foi a última noite que passamos juntos antes das finais do torneio. Acredito que não vá querer que eu entre em detalhes, porque seria cabuloso tanto para mim quanto para você. _

_Apesar disso, a resposta definitiva que eu dei a ela foi somente pela manhã, pouco antes da nossa partida. Foram sete palavras. As sete malditas palavras mais dolorosas da minha vida que reduziram os nossos momentos a pó."_

* * *

O silêncio torna a imperar sobre a sala. A luz piscante continuava seu trabalho e Lyserg tinha a certeza absoluta de que não vingaria mais uma noite. Ele quer dizer algo, qualquer maldita palavra que o livre daqueles olhos famintos, mas acontece que sua boca está seca.

Só então ele nota que não respirava há um bom tempo e solta o ar pelos lábios lentamente. Suas mãos estão frias como nunca estiveram até então e, por mais que procure as palavras certas, nada lhe vem à mente.

"Acha que estou indo rápido demais, detetive? Talvez tenha deixado passar algo?" O jeito com o qual ele pergunta faz com que Lyserg pareça uma criança. Os anos passaram para todos, e, pensa Lyserg, até mesmo Hao parece mais velho. E _ainda mais_ irônico se é que isso é possível.

"Não." Responde de maneira monossilábica. "Mas que palavras foram estas que disse à Anna, Hao? Porque vocês não parecem estar juntos agora."

O sorriso. A meia lua pendurada em seu rosto, surgindo lentamente, _rasgando_ a pele.

"Bela observação, detetive." Mas nesse momento há um silêncio prolongado. Um silêncio que, para Lyserg, dura uma vida inteira. Um silêncio que atravessa seu peito com a mesma sensação que lhe passaria uma faca. "As palavras ficaram gravadas na minha mente como cicatrizes. Marcas de um amor que não tinha futuro..."

* * *

_" 'Eu te amo, mas não posso desistir'. Foi isso. Anna interpretou à maneira dela e, creio eu, da maneira correta. Não podíamos levar para frente uma relação sem futuro que poderia por fim nos meus planos e nos dela. Se não podíamos... se não devíamos ficar juntos, pelos menos que não destruíssemos nossas próprias vidas com isso._

_Foi assim, simplesmente assim que nos separamos. Eu realizei o meu sonho, me tornei o Shaman King, mas mesmo diante do trono tão grandioso, mesmo quando vocês me alcançaram dizendo que fariam de mim um bom Rei... Eu sentia como se faltasse algo. Sentia como se Anna devesse estar ao meu lado e ser minha eterna rainha. _

_É claro que tive o meu momento também. Sentir todo aquele poder, querer usá-lo... Não hesitar para nada... Não era esse o poder de um deus, afinal? Eu achava que sim. Por isso não hesitei em matar ninguém. Destruí vocês, um a um, de modo que deixei o melhor para o final. Não importa agora o que aconteceu entre mim e Yoh, porque creio que isso não faça parte do que você quer ouvir._

_Deixei que ele e Anna fossem os últimos a cair pelas minhas mãos. Primeiro ela, a quem dediquei um cuidado especial. Guardei sua alma em meus braços, dando-lhe a morte mais doce e indolor de todas. Não queria que Anna sofresse, somente desejava que ela ficasse ao meu lado. Disse que poderia fazer isso, que agora era como Deus. _

_Só que ela, com todo o orgulho e pompa que poderia ter, negou-se dizendo que eu havia sido corrompido pelo poder. Eu não sabia, Lyserg. Eu não tinha como saber o que ela e Matamune haviam aprontado. Vim a descobrir somente momentos depois, quando ouvi suas próprias palavras e a vi diante de mim._

_Ela fez aquilo por mim, Lyserg. Por mim. E foi a maior coisa que alguém poderia fazer. Trazer a minha mãe de volta depois de tanto tempo. Você tendo perdido seus pais pelas minhas mãos, pode imaginar o desespero que passei durante mil anos. Percorrendo o inferno, perguntando a espíritos, buscando qualquer maldita informação em qualquer tipo de lugar._

_Mas mesmo me tornando o Shaman King, eu não consegui encontrá-la. Nem ela, nem Ohachiyo. E Anna os trouxe para mim. Pode imaginar como fui grato a ela? Pode imaginar o quanto eu a amei naquele momento? Advirto que foi muito, Lyserg. Mais do que a amei durante toda uma vida. E eu senti que naquele momento, seria capaz de perdoar qualquer coisa que ela me fizesse. Qualquer erro que viesse a cometer._

_O amor tem dessas coisas, sabe? Você nunca sabe quando realmente está preso a ele, mas quando se dá conta, já está amarrado demais para se livrar. Acho que foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu comigo e com Anna, porque aquele não foi o fim."_

* * *

_Não faz sentido,_ é o que ele quer dizer. Porque não faz mesmo. Mas é impossível não acreditar nas palavras de Hao, porque ele _faz_ parecer verdade. Não importa quantas vezes você ouça outra história, a dele será sempre a mais real. Porque os olhos te encaram, e neles você enxerga o conhecimento de quem já viveu demais. Até mais do que gostaria de viver.

Era o sofrimento típico de quem sofreu o abandono, de quem foi sozinho por todo esse tempo. E era algo que, de algum modo, acabava comovendo apesar de também causar raiva, pelo menos em Lyserg.

"Se não foi o fim, o que mais resta, Hao?" Ele questiona, tentando ignorar a luz. A verdade é que sente vontade de explodi-la ele mesmo, porque aquilo não deixa Hao nervoso e não o intimida, mas causa esse efeito em Lyserg e ele não sabe _por quê._

"Resta _muito_, detetive. O suficiente para que passemos a noite toda aqui. Mas eu posso fazer um recesso se quiser. Podemos continuar pela manhã." Ele sorri e novamente Lyserg tem a impressão de que será tragado pelos olhos castanho-_rubros._

E, de repente, por uma fração de segundo, ele vê que em seu barco há buracos. Buracos que ele não pode tapar e que certamente o condenarão à morte lenta naquele mar de sangue que são os olhos de Hao.

"Não," Lyserg murmura em tom quase inaudível. "prossiga. Nós iremos até o fim." Mas sua mente diz o contrário. Ela grita para que pare, para que ele aceite que perdeu. Seu orgulho, no entanto, é maior. E sua curiosidade também.

"Muito bem." Ele se move preguiçosamente em seu lugar e por um instante – _um mínimo, mas crucial instante –_ lhe pareceu muito com Yoh. "Então acho interessante que eu lhe conte o que veio a acontecer depois que me tornei Shaman King. Como você deve saber, Anna e Yoh se casaram..."

* * *

_"E até mesmo eu fui convidado para a cerimônia. Yoh fez questão que eu comparecesse como seu irmão, e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Doeu. Não sei se mais no meu orgulho ou na alma. Porque eu sabia que ela não seria feliz. E, conseqüentemente, não poderia fazê-lo feliz._

_Mas diga-me, Lyserg, você nunca estranhou o fato de esse casamento ter ocorrido tão logo terminou o Shaman Fight? Quero dizer... Yoh e Anna eram jovens e noivos, mas não havia motivos para adiantar tanto essa união, havia? Aparentemente, devo concordar com a sua expressão. Não havia mesmo nenhum motivo e durante muito tempo eu me perguntei sobre isso._

_Claro, eu era o Shaman King e poderia saber disso através do Grande Espírito, mas a verdade é que eu não gosto de trapacear para ganhar meus jogos. Prefiro descobrir as coisas por mim mesmo e por isso, quando recebi o convite de casamento, decidi questionar Anna sobre isso._

_Visitei-a em um dia que Yoh não estava em casa, de modo que não nos incomodássemos com trivialidades. Como lhe disse anteriormente, aquele não havia sido o fim da nossa relação, e este novo encontro apenas serviu para reforçar ainda mais essa idéia._

_Anna era como morfina para mim. Algo que me entorpecia lentamente, acabava com os sentidos, me levava às nuvens e dissipava a dor, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia me imaginar sem ela, sem o seu cheiro, as mãos frias correndo pelo meu peito, me pedindo por mais e mais._

_Eu tinha a impressão de que não podia viver sem isso. Anna fazia meu coração bater. Me fazia sentir vivo, mesmo quando já não podia mais viver. Eu chegava a desconfiar que era por ela que eu continuava existindo, sendo o Rei, fazendo as vontades de minha Rainha como o Shaman King._

_Eu vivia para desvendá-la, Lyserg. Para saber o que se escondia por trás daquela máscara de indiferença. Mas mesmo para mim, Anna se mostrou poucas vezes frágil e aquela vez foi uma delas. Vi lágrimas grossas irromperem de seus olhos e mancharem a face pálida, alcançando o chão._

_Desconfiava que jamais veria algo tão belo e tão triste retratado em um mesmo momento. Quis gravá-lo em minha memória para repassar quantas vezes tivesse vontade. Desejei que ninguém mais pudesse ter esta visão. O desespero escorrendo como lágrimas por seu rosto. Pequenas gotas de cristal que se tornavam gelo ao atingir o chão. Anna era como um Anjo sem asas. Um pássaro preso à gaiola._

_Não sei quanto tempo fiquei preso ao transe daquela visão, antes que me aproximasse para ampará-la. Em meus braços, ela parecia ainda mais frágil. Tinha medo de que se quebrasse em mil pedaços, pois parecia feita de porcelana naquele momento. Mesmo assim, a abracei e prometi que tudo ficaria bem. Jurei que jamais a abandonaria, mesmo que ela se casasse com Yoh. Eu não poderia, nem que desejasse. Ainda mais sabendo que ela carregava no ventre um filho meu."_

* * *

Desta vez, o silêncio que reina entre eles é tenebroso. Lyserg tem a impressão de que, quanto mais ouve daquela história, menos quer saber. Estava tudo bem enquanto não sabia de nada, porque agora que as verdades são lançadas sobre si de maneira tão livre, Lyserg simplesmente não sabe o que fazer com elas.

Uma das mãos cobre os lábios, enquanto sua mente tenta digerir aquelas informações imprecisas e incoerentes. Tudo o que ele mais deseja naquele momento, é acordar e descobrir que aquilo tudo não passou de um pesadelo; uma noite de sono mal aproveitada.

Mas ele sabe que isso não acontecerá. Porque _é_ real. Está acontecendo. Ele está contando. E está calmo. É uma calma que chega a dar raiva, como Kino costumava dizer. E Lyserg o observa, procurando algum resquício que demonstrasse culpa ou arrependimento, mas não há nada disso.

É como se esses sentimentos simplesmente tivessem sido apagados de sua memória ou como se nunca tivessem existido em momento algum. Hao se debruça sobre a mesa, talvez um pouco sonolento, talvez um pouco cansado ou entediado, Lyserg não sabe dizer. E também não sabe dizer se quer ouvir o restante da história quando ele lhe pergunta se deve prosseguir.

"Hana.... Hana é..."

"Exatamente."

Lyserg se ergue da cadeira _(ele não pode mais continuar)_ e caminha até a porta.

"Está tudo bem, detetive?"

"Eu apenas... apenas preciso de um pouco de ar. Continuaremos amanhã, Hao." Ele abre a porta e sai. "Levem-no." Os guardas se aproximam de Hao – um de cada lado – e o seguram pelo braço, conduzindo-o delegacia adentro.

"Até amanhã, Lyserg." Ele sorri.

E, por um momento, Lyserg achou ter ouvido a voz de Yoh.

* * *

Durante a noite toda, ele não consegue pregar os olhos. E sempre que cai no sono, é assomado por sonhos bizarros e – ou – pesadelos estranhos. Pensa em ligar para Ren ou para qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo _(talvez Marco fosse bom)_, mas ele sabe que nada disso resolveria seus problemas.

Ele já está acordado quando o sol raia e tudo o que pode fazer é arrastar-se de volta para a delegacia. Já que a história estava começada, iria com ela até o fim. O problema é que estava incomodado com aquela semelhança e com a naturalidade de Hao. Nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentido tão perturbado quanto agora.

Quando chega à delegacia, Hao já o espera, sentado na sala de interrogatório. A luz ainda está lá. Ela perdurou a noite inteira.

"Parece que não teve uma boa noite, detetive. Está com uma aparência péssima." Ele sorri.

"Você, por outro lado, parece ter dormido como um anjo."

"Digamos que já vivi em lugares piores."

Lyserg suspira e meneia negativamente com a cabeça. Aquela não é a hora para conversas amigáveis.

"Prossiga, Hao. Quero terminar com isso logo."

"Como queira." O sorriso se alarga. "Onde foi que parei mesmo? Ah, sim, o casamento. Eu resolvi que, apesar de saber sobre Hana..."

* * *

_"Eu não tinha outra opção, senão aceitar que Anna se casasse com Yoh. Eu a amava o suficiente para suportar isso, desde que pudesse sustentar sua felicidade e o meu egoísmo. Eu podia lidar com isso, entende? Se eu pudesse estar com Anna, mesmo que por poucos momentos, e se pudesse ver meu filho, mesmo que ele não soubesse que sou seu pai, eu podia de fato lidar com isso._

_Eu sou forte e já vivi o suficiente para saber como tratar de situações assim. Bastava fingir e eu sou muito bom nisso, você sabe. Foi exatamente por isso que eu compareci ao casamento deles. Você deve se lembrar, porque também estava lá e até mesmo me cumprimentou na festa. Com exceção de Chocolove, que estava preso, os demais também apareceram para celebrar aquela união. _

_O casamento foi algo simples, somente para a família. Somente eu, meus avós, os noivos e meus pais estavam presentes. Mesmo o espírito de minha mãe compareceu e ela parecia extremamente orgulhosa, mesmo que o gêmeo que estivesse se casando não fosse eu._

_A cerimônia foi digna de uma celebração feita pelos Asakura. Eu acompanhei cada momento tendo um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto que eu tinha certeza que feria Anna, tanto quanto o olhar dela me feria. _

_É claro que ninguém contestou a expressão fria e dura de Anna, porque ela apenas parecia ser a mesma de sempre. Ninguém esperava que estivesse radiante para o dia de seu casamento, mas a mim mais parecia que estava indo a um velório._

_Enxerguei em seus olhos claros, o reflexo da tristeza que emanava de sua alma. Ela não desejava nada senão estar ao meu lado, mas estava disposta a se sacrificar pela felicidade de meu irmão. E não somente a se sacrificar, como me arrastar junto dela para aquele buraco sem fim que se tornou nossas vidas depois daquela união._

_Observei-a durante todos os momentos. Vi como as pupilas se dilatavam dentro das íris azuladas enquanto fazia o juramento e também como as mãos apertavam com força o tecido branco do kimono que usava para a cerimônia. Sua respiração era lenta, quase inexistente e eu sentia que podia ouvir cada uma das batidas de seu coração, implorando para que desistisse daquilo e para que escolhesse o que __queria__ e não o que __tinha__ de fazer._

_Tive esperanças de que ela desistisse. Bem no fundo da minha alma, acho que tinha esperanças demais e talvez fosse esse o real motivo de eu ter comparecido. Mas quando eu ouvi o 'sim' saído de seus lábios, quando vi suas pupilas congelarem em um olhar de pura tristeza e descontentamento e as mãos (frias, eu tinha certeza) se juntarem em um aperto muito sutil, um nó se formou em minha garganta e vi a mim mesmo recolhendo os cacos daquilo que outrora fora meu coração._

_Sei o que está pensando e não te culpo por isso. Deve estar pensando porque eu não impedi o casamento quando poderia fazê-lo. Porque eu não disse que o filho que Anna esperava era meu e não dele. Mas você precisa entender que acima de tudo, eu respeitava a decisão de Anna, por mais que isso afetasse não somente a ela, mas a nós._

_Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela depois de tudo o que fez por mim. E não digo isso apenas por Anna ter trazido minha mãe de volta, mas também por ter me dado a chance de sentir por ela o que jamais senti por ninguém antes. Um amor tão puro e verdadeiro que diferia de tudo o que eu conhecia até então. E por esse amor eu era capaz de suportar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo a farsa que se tornou aquele casamento."_

* * *

O desconforto de Lyserg ao escutar tais palavras é quase palpável quando Hao faz uma pequena pausa para respirar. O detetive não sabe o que fazer com tantas informações e começa a desconfiar que nada disso poderá ajudar em sua verdadeira busca: o desaparecimento de Anna e Yoh. Portanto, ele decide que já é hora de por um ponto final nessa história, mesmo que isso signifique pular uma parte dela.

A única verdade escondida por trás da expressão de desespero de Lyserg, é que ele _não quer_ saber de mais nada.

"Isso tudo é muito chocante, Hao. Tudo o que você está me contando... sobre você e Anna, mas... em que pode me ajudar? Já faz um dia que estamos nessa conversa e sinto que a única coisa que tem feito ultimamente é inventar uma grande mentira com o intuito de me prender aqui."

"Acha mesmo que estou mentindo, detetive?" Ele questiona. "Sabe que se eu quisesse, não precisaria estar aqui. Poderia sumir se fosse minha vontade, entretanto, estou dispondo do meu tempo para contar-lhe o que quer saber. Mas, para que compreenda tudo como deve ser, decidi contar desde o começo para que não se perca no fim."

Lyserg sabe que isso tudo é verdade. Hao não faz o tipo de pessoa que perde tempo inventando histórias. Ainda mais histórias tão longas e tão complexas quanto essas, que envolvem muito mais que somente ele.

Talvez, pensa Lyserg, esteja ficando louco. Porque acreditar nisso tudo, significa desacreditar em tudo o que vivenciou por anos. Mas é _tão_ real, _tão_ tocável... Tanto quanto a luz que ainda pisca. Tanto quanto os buracos em seu barco que afunda no rio de sangue. E só então Lyserg nota que _faz tempo._

Faz tempo que não ergue os olhos. Que não encara o olhar assustador de Hao. Mas quando ele o faz, pronto para se afogar, o que encontra não são olhos vermelhos. Não é nem sequer um olhar. Mas um sorriso dócil. E então ele tem a certeza de que está louco. Ou de que aquilo tudo não passa de uma ilusão.

"Talvez devêssemos fazer uma pausa?" Hao sugere. E é o sorriso. Que não é irônico ou sarcástico, mas _gentil_ e _dócil._ Um sorriso que não é tipicamente seu, mas de Yoh.

Tudo o que Lyserg consegue fazer é acenar negativamente com a cabeça. Se ele chegou até ali, que vá até o fim agora.

"Tudo bem então." Ele diz, voltando os olhos na direção da luz piscante. E por um instante, ele fica em silêncio, como se estivesse perdido nas matizes de cores. "Você sabe que um tempo depois de Hana nascer..."

* * *

_"Anna e Yoh foram embora, deixando-o aos cuidados de Ryu e Tamao. Enquanto ausentes, eu sempre procurei estar perto do meu filho, para ter certeza de que ele estaria bem nas mãos daqueles dois. Não me leve a mal, mas eu não podia simplesmente confiar o __**meu**__ filho a eles._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava ao lado de Anna e, conseqüentemente, de Yoh. Eu os seguia sem que pudessem me notar, mas eu tinha certeza de que Anna sabia que eu estava lá. Ela sempre sabia, como um sexto sentido, como algo que nos ligava. Uma tênue linha invisível que jamais desapareceu._

_Ela sentia, Lyserg. Sentia quando eu me aproximava, quando tocava os cabelos loiros ou quando simplesmente estava ao seu lado, sem desejar que ninguém me visse. E às vezes ela falava. Costumava pedir desculpas pelas suas escolhas ou comentar como a noite estava bonita e como a lua se parecia com o meu sorriso. Mas às vezes, ela somente ficava em silêncio e apoiava a cabeça sobre o batente da porta._

_E nessas vezes, eu encarava os olhos azuis, tão perdidos dentro de si próprios, tão tristes e solitários. Tão frios. Nada restava neles além da solidão que Yoh não podia acobertar. Por mais gentil que ele fosse, por mais submisso às vontades dela, nada era suficiente. Anna ficava cada vez mais distante. Cada vez mais presa dentro da própria prisão de gelo._

_E eu me afogava dentro daquele oceano gélido que eram os olhos dela. Sentia-me preso àquele mar, perdendo-me lentamente nas suas profundezas sem nunca jamais ser capaz de encontrar a saída novamente. Preso naquele labirinto, perdendo aos poucos o ar que me restava. Perto dela, não tinha o controle de nada. Era como se Anna possuísse meu coração na palma de sua mão e a fechasse em torno dele, sentindo as batidas cada vez mais lentas, tragando-me cada segundo de vida etérea... Cada momento... Até que não restasse nada._

_Dizem que você acaba se transformando naquilo que vê nos olhos de quem deseja.³ Creio que esta seja a mais triste das verdades, pois veja só no que me transformei. Durante os seis anos que se passaram enquanto Yoh e Anna viajavam pelo mundo, eu os acompanhei naquela tortuosa busca, vendo Anna definhar aos poucos, levando com ela a mim e, conseqüentemente, Yoh._

_Ele sabia, Lyserg. Ele sabia que algo não estava certo. Sabia que Anna se distanciava cada vez mais e que eu tinha algo haver com isso. Vocês têm a péssima idéia de achar que Yoh é estúpido, mas ele apenas se faz de, de forma que assim ninguém saiba o que realmente está pensando, a menos que, é claro, possa ler seus pensamentos._

_Esse não era mais meu caso, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse compreender minha própria metade, entende? Tudo é mais fácil quando você se olha no espelho e tenta compreender a si mesmo. Mas o que vocês não sabiam – e que era verdade – é que Yoh também tinha muito de mim dentro dele. O egoísmo talvez fosse sua característica mais marcante. Camuflado pelo sorriso, mas estava lá. _

_Ele via tão bem quanto eu o que acontecia à Anna. Ela havia deixado os cabelos crescerem, já não se importava mais com a maneira como se vestia ou com o que falava. Parecia que, aos poucos, absorvia a personalidade de Yoh, deixando de ser ela mesma ou que estava fazendo isso somente para agradá-lo. E eu sentia que o desespero tomava conta de mim a cada nova mudança, a cada novo traço que ela adquiria, demonstrando que a verdadeira Anna se enclausurava cada vez mais naquela prisão de gelo._

_Deixei de visitá-la, porque machucava vê-la assim. Então, um dia, eles retornaram como haviam prometido. E eu resolvi que não compareceria a este encontro, para evitar mais conflitos. Acompanhei tudo de longe, vendo meu Hana chamar Yoh de pai e recepcioná-lo, quando, durante tanto tempo, fui eu quem o fez dormir sem que ele de fato soubesse disso. _

_Mas então, quando eles partiram outra vez, eu tive certeza. Aquilo não podia continuar. Era algo que eu não podia perdoar."_

_

* * *

_

"O que você fez então?" Desta vez, não há silêncio entre eles. Porque essa é a parte certa. É a parte que ele tanto esperou para ouvir. É a parte que decide quem _ganha_ e quem _perde._

"Parece mais interessado agora."

"Apenas curioso."

"Claro, como se eu fosse acreditar nisso." Ele sorri. "Estou cansado, detetive."

Faz parte do jogo.

"Você não está falando sério, está?"

O sorriso. E o brilho vermelho no olhar _(que pode muito bem ser a luz piscante)_.

"Eu tenho motivos para mentir?"

"Tão logo terminarmos, você poderá descansar o quanto quiser." E dessa vez há determinação em suas palavras. Uma determinação atípica que arranca um riso baixo de Hao.

"Tudo bem. Se quer tanto saber o que houve, eu continuo com a história. Mas advirto que não vai gostar do final..."

"Apenas _prossiga_ a _maldita_ história."

"Quanta audácia, detetive." O sorriso se torna maior e mais perigoso. "Não se esqueça de quem está na sua frente. _Jamais._"

Diante daquelas palavras, Lyserg se sente pequeno. Como um inseto que certamente será esmagado pelas mãos de Deus. Como se seu barco estivesse afundando no rio de sangue.

"Pois bem, se quer mesmo saber..."

* * *

_"Eu resolvi que colocaria um ponto final naquela situação. Por bem ou por mal, eu tinha que acabar com aquilo, antes que ficássemos loucos de vez. Os três. É difícil de explicar isso de uma maneira simples e pouco dolorosa, mas já que escutou tudo até aqui e já que insiste para que eu lhe conte até o fim, eu o farei._

_Às vezes, eu me pergunto se o que fiz não foi precipitado. Se eu não deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, ou ter buscado uma outra maneira de resolver este problema. Às vezes, eu fico pensando que isso tudo foi culpa minha e que Anna estaria bem somente com Yoh. Mas então eu me lembro de como a conheci e já não consigo me arrepender mais do que fiz, porque acho que, pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, foi algo certo._

_Não havia outro jeito. Não _existia_ uma outra saída que eu pudesse tomar. Era apenas aquela direção. Aquela maldita direção que me levou a tomar aquela escolha. Porque quando eu digo que amei Anna, eu não digo isso da boca para fora, Lyserg. Eu a amei de verdade, como nenhum outro jamais a amaria. A amei com toda a força e a intensidade que eu poderia dedicar a alguém. E foi exatamente esse amor, do jeito que existia, que me fez fazer o que fiz._

_Então, eu fiz aquilo que Yoh jamais faria por ela e que ela também não faria por Yoh. Eu a matei."_

* * *

É o sorriso. Infiltrando-se por cada poro, cada ponto de sua visão. É o típico sorriso de quem consegue tudo o quer, o tipo de sorriso de quem já _possui_ o mundo em suas mãos. A luz o ilumina parcialmente, dando-lhe o aspecto mais sombrio que poderia ter em sua vida. De repente, Lyserg sente que se afoga e que não tem mais para onde fugir. Hao o encara profundamente, o rio de sangue transbordando, inundando toda a sala e fechando qualquer saída que pudesse tomar.

_Eu a matei._

As palavras ecoam em sua mente de maneira desordenada e imprecisa e de repente ele se vê cercado por milhares daqueles sorrisos, como se fosse Alice e estivesse preso no País das Maravilhas _(mas aquilo parecia o inferno, não é, detetive? Eu disse que a verdade era demais até mesmo para você)._

_"Você não sente nada?"_

Ele pensa, mas as palavras que deixam seus lábios são outras, completamente discrepantes. O tipo de palavras que só amigos diriam, e não detetives. Mas Lyserg já não sabe mais o que é.

"E o Yoh? Ele jamais deixaria que você matasse a Anna! O que você fez com ele?!" Sua voz é ritmada, quase como uma canção aos ouvidos de Hao.

Mas ele não responde. Ele apenas sorri. E desta vez, é um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso calmo e apaziguador.

_E então, tudo faz sentido._

Os sorrisos divertidos fora de hora, a expressão tranqüila e a voz arrastada de quem sempre está com sono. E até mesmo aquela preocupação característica, como se fosse seu verdadeiro _amigo._ Ele não era. Ele jamais foi. E nunca será.

_(Yoh sempre foi muito simples, é difícil não gostar dele. E não digo isso como sua outra metade ou como irmão, mas como pessoa.)_

"Não..." Ele murmura, erguendo-se lentamente e sente as pernas bambearem.

_(Esse não era mais meu caso, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse compreender minha própria metade, entende? Tudo é mais fácil quando você se olha no espelho e tenta compreender a si mesmo.)_

Hao ri, tão parecido com Yoh.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE, DESGRAÇADO?!" Ele grita, fora de controle.

E tudo é muito rápido e muito confuso em sua mente. Lyserg se levanta e parte para cima de Hao _(mas ele não se lembra disso)_ e antes que possa pensar em algo, o atinge em cheio com um soco _(essa não é uma atitude digna de um detetive)_ e Hao não o para. Ele apenas sorri e a luz _(a maldita luz)_ refrata o sorriso em todas as cores possíveis. Desde o branco até o negro _(e tem também a cor da loucura, mas loucura não tem cor e olhos também não são vermelhos, então por que os dele possuem essa cor...? Por quê?)_

"Você ficou realmente mais forte, Lyserg." Ele se senta no chão, tendo as mãos algemadas à frente do corpo e se ergue lentamente. As algemas então são consumidas pelas chamas até caírem derretidas no chão. "A decisão não foi minha, entenda. Ele queria estar com Anna, tanto quanto eu queria. E o único jeito era esse. Yoh está comigo agora."

"Mas ela está morta! Você mesmo afirmou isso!" Lyserg massageia lentamente o punho, vendo Hao livrar-se das algemas. Ele não quer lutar _(ele sabe que não pode vencer no mundo real)_, mas o fará se for necessário.

"É por isso mesmo, Lyserg." A voz calma e preguiçosa _(ele não sabe mais quem é)_ tem um certo toque de sarcasmo. "A história ainda não acabou, sente-se."

E ele obedece. Ele não sabe os motivos, mas obedece.

"Eu não poderia deixar que ela vivesse..."

* * *

_"Não naquelas condições. Entenda o que eu tenho a dizer agora, meu caro detetive. Eu poderia perdoar tudo desde que a amasse o suficiente. Eu não a amei. Esse é o preço. Digo isso, porque não poderia perdoar o fato de ela ser infeliz daquela maneira, então escolhi aquilo que seria melhor, ao menos, para mim._

_Eu a matei, mas não por mero capricho. Soaria dramático demais se dissesse que foi por amor, então prefiro imaginar que a culpa foi do meu egoísmo desmedido, que me levou a matar mais pessoas do que você já viu na vida em mais vidas do que jamais terá._

_Yoh quis se juntar a mim por mera conseqüência, porque ele sim a amava a ponto de perdoá-la. E também a amava a ponto de ser parte de mim, apenas para que pudesse, uma vez mais, estar ao seu lado._

_O fim da história é este, detetive. Sem mais mistérios ou delongas. A matei de um jeito rápido e indolor, acalentando-a nos meus braços de maneira que nunca mais fugisse novamente. E, pela primeira vez, ela me agradeceu. Pelo meu egoísmo, pelo meu jeito de ser. É exatamente por isso que Kino não consegue chamar Yoh. E Anna não quer ser chamada. Estou te dizendo essas coisas para que coloque um ponto final nessa história, porque eu já tenho tudo o que quero. Tudo o que desejei."_

**

* * *

**

Ele não sabe o que dizer. Talvez porque esteja surpreso, talvez porque não consiga falar ou simplesmente porque não há _nada_ para dizer. Enquanto pensa nisso, ele vê que Hao Asakura _(ou será Yoh?)_ se ergue lentamente do seu lugar. Já é noite e por isso aquela sala está mais escura, com exceção da luz que pisca e ilumina o rosto de Hao _(Yoh)_ de tempos em tempos.

"Sinto, mas agora devo ir. Há pessoas me esperando." Ele sorri. "Espero ter sanado todas as suas dúvidas a este respeito, Lyserg, e saiba que está livre para contar esta história a qualquer um, embora eu ache que você prefira preservar a memória de seus amigos."

Ele começa a caminhar na direção da saída. Ele não vai parar.

"E-espere!"

"O que foi agora, detetive? Vai me prender?" Hao o encara por cima do ombro, dando a impressão de que já fez _demais_ por Lyserg.

"Os corpos. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com os corpos? E como fica Hana nessa história?"

"_Ah,_ os corpos. Eu os atirei ao mar." A indiferença. Marcante. Como se matar não fosse nada. Como se já fizesse parte da sua rotina. "E quanto a Hana... meu filho nunca estará sozinho."

Ele sabe que não pode prendê-lo. Isso é o certo. É o que a lei faz. Mas Hao Asakura não segue as leis. Então ele deixa a sala e desaparece no meio da noite, enquanto Lyserg suspira, desejando ardentemente que tudo aquilo não tenha sido nada além de um sonho. Ele abraça o próprio corpo, relembrando cada passagem da história como se pudesse vê-la _(quase modificá-la)._

Mas não há mais o que fazer. Sua curiosidade o levou a isso e por mais que se arrependa, não poderá voltar atrás. Hao Asakura é um demônio, e, como todo demônio, sempre consegue aquilo que deseja, mesmo que demore algum tempo.

Quando Lyserg finalmente abre os olhos, ele não está mais lá. Restam apenas as algemas derretidas. Ele se ergue, pronto para deixar a sala, sabendo que morrerá levando consigo este segredo.

_"Às vezes é preferível viver uma doce mentira do que desvendar a verdade.", _pensa ele, antes de deixar a sala de interrogatórios sem olhar para trás.

O jogo acabou. Ele perdeu.

_**

* * *

**_

_(Game-over.)_

* * *

_(E a luz finalmente queima.)_

* * *

¹ - Cho Senji Ryakketsu: Hiper síntese das artes divinatórias contidas no livro do Hao.

_² - Reishi: Habilidade de ler o coração das pessoas que o Hao e a Anna possuíam._

_³ - Frase verdadeirissíma que é dita por David Martin em "O jogo do Anjo"._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

E fim.

Dias e dias a fio, escrevendo nessa fic sem parar, desejando ardentemente saber onde acabaria para encontrar um final tão bobo quanto esse. Mas não me interessa 8D

Ironicamente, o aniversário é meu e sou eu quem dá os presentes. Acontece que, quando eu tive a idéia pra essa fic, já estava imaginando em presentear as duas, porque, bom, nós jogamos RPG de SK desde os tempos primórdios (principalmente eu e a rac 8D) e eu achei que era justo, já que fiz um cannon, que a fic fosse pra elas.

Os olhos da Anna _não são_ azuis, mas além de ter combinado com o contexto, a Haru faz eles azuis. Então fodam-se vocês 8D

Ah, e Haru, antes que você venha me dar uma aula sobre shinigamis e shikigamis, eu procurei no google e ele confirmou! Então, se não for, eu quero que se foda, porque eu já to de saco cheio desses malditos shikigamis/shinigamis/ajudantes de Papai Noel/ qualquer outra coisa que não faz sentido. Vai ficar assim e pronto.

Agradeço à tia Cookie, que betou o começo da fic e me disse que ela estava digna e à Hee, minha alma gêmea, que também leu o começo e disse que estava digno.

E agradeço a mim mesma, essa pessoa tão foda e tão digna de fics como essa, que passou dias a fio ignorando TODOS no msn pra fazer uma fic legal até o meu aniversário. Eu consegui. Então parabéns, eu, por ser essa pessoa tão egoísta, frígida, sarcástica e irônica e por não se importar com ninguém além de si mesma 8D /aperta a própria mão/

Wee, parabéns pra mim! \8D/

Enfim.

A fic já ficou longa o suficiente e se auto-explica por si só.

P.S: Te amo, PP, porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai ler mesmo que tenha spoiler e, você sabe, eu te farei algo muito mais digno, porque você merece. 8D

P.S2: Te amo, Morg, porque eu prometi que o P.S2 ia ser seu, independente de qual fosse a minha próxima fic~

_**Reviews? #sentada em um dos ombros do Espírito de Fogo#**_


End file.
